Grounded
by TwentyThreeSecondsToSunrise
Summary: AU. Country and human names used.
1. Grounded (NEW)

_**I rewrote this chapter, and the other ones with the (NEW) in the chapter name**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_anything _****in this fic.**

* * *

Ahh.. Alfred just loved Mondays.

No annoying teens clotting up the streets of his capital (not that he minded it, though he could live with out some of what they did.. He always wanted to do it first!)

Leisurely riding his bike to Wally Mart, Alfred chomped on gum.

* * *

"Son, aren't you supposed to be in school?" A police officer asked as he approached a teenager, who was currently looking at an action-packed video game in Walmart.

The boy looked up, and blinked at the officer. "Huh? School? I don't go to school."

"How old are you?" The officer's tone suddenly turned serious.

"I'm nineteen." He said, and then smiled up at the officer. "Just graduated school last year; taking this semester off."

"I am going to need to see an ID then to make sure."

America dug into his pocket, and pulled out a thick black wallet. He opened it, and a bunch of Chuck E. Cheese tickets fell out. The country grinned and picked them up, then produced an ID from his wallet, and handed it to the officer. He looked at, and then sighed. "It says you're twenty-three."

"Huh? Shoot, I thought I got rid of that one…." The boy ran a hand through his messy hair, flattening it (except for a stray cowlick that always seemed to stick up.)

"I'm gonna need you to come with me," The officer looked at the ID again, "Alfred."

* * *

"Do I get my one phone call?" Alfred asked the police officer when they reached the station.

"Yes, but we need to go in first."

"Okay Officer….?"

"Lawrence."

They stepped into the station, Officer Lawrence lead them into his office.

"Give me your phone."

"Awe! Do I _have_ to give it? I have people to text!"

"Yes. Now take your seat, and be quiet, so I can fill this paper out."

"Why am I here?" Alfred asked Officer Lawrence after three minutes of complete silence.

"Because, you are. Now stop asking questions."

Alfred pouted. "You're mean! Yanno, I have this friend, his name is Artie, and he's such an old grumpy person. But I lo-"

"Enough." Lawrence sighed, and as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, he said, "Here, you can use the phone over there to call your parents, or a legal guardian. Be sure to press nine before you dial the number, though." He pointed to the office phone on his desk.

"Okay!" Alfred scooted over to the phone, and picked it up. He dialed nine, then his number, and waited.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

Alfred smiled as he exclaimed, "Hey Randy! How's the wife and kids?"

"May's doin' good, and the twins are starting to talk."

"Awesome! Tell May I said hey, will ya?"

"Sure, now what did you want? And what number are you calling from?"

"Heh… Um, I'm callin' from the police station…"

"WHAT!?" Randy yelled.

"Look, I can explain-"

"No, I bet you can't. You know I'll have to tell the President."

"Awe! Do you really _have_ to?" Alfred whined. Today wasn't his lucky day. At all.

"Yes."

"But ya don't even know what I'm in for! For all you know, I could be getting the key to the city for being the hero I am or something heroic like that!"

"Whatever Al… Mind telling me what you're in for?"

Alfred paused "I'm apparently too young to be out during school hours..."

"Why didn't you just show them your government ID?"

"I left it in my room."

"Lost is more like it. You can't even see the floor in your room!"

"Yeah you can! You just have to look real hard! Anyway, can you come over here? I want my phone back." England was gunna be arriving today! They were actually gunna do something fun today!

"Yeah, I'll go myself, since I have to pick Mindi and up from school today."

"M'kay! Thanks Randy."

"All finished!" Alfred called as he went back to his chair. He scooted the chair back, and placed his feet up on the table.

"Get your feet down." Lawrence said, as he organized his paper stack, and stood.

"Where ya goin'?" Alfred asked, as Officer Lawrence started towards the door.

"I'm going to get me a coffee."

"Can you get me one? I didn't get to go to Starbucks today."

The officer left the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, and Lawrence hadn't come back. Standing up, Alfred went up to the door, and put his hand on the knob. It didn't budge. He went up to the big window that overlooked the inside of the station, and tapped on it. No one heard. Alfred sighed, and moved back into his chair.

The door opened, and in came Lawrence and Randy. Randy had on his black suit, and dark sunglasses, or as Alfred had joked, his Men in Black uniform. Randy wasn't his usual happy self, though. His face was… Disapproving. Angry.

Alfred grinned at Lawrence and Randy, ignoring the angry atmosphere, and said, "Did ya get my coffee?"

He received an icy glare, but that wasn't enough to dampen his mood (after all, compared to England's glares, Lawrence's glares were nothing.) Randy asked Lawrence something; Lawrence left his office, leaving Randy and Alfred in the room.

"Al, you're in big trouble."

"With who?"

"The President. Who else?" Randy said, and Alfred's grin broke, and his eyes widened dramatically.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that!" The President exclaimed, as Alfred walked into the Oval Office.

"It wasn't really that bad…" Alfred said, as the President started a rant, which was unusual of him, for he was very easy-going and pleasant, and being the youngest president at age thirty-one, he was very easy to relate with.

"… And I cannot _believe_ you had a fake ID that said you were twenty-three! Seriously Alfred! Why would you make that? How did you make that? Wait, never mind, I really don't want to know." The rant ended with a huff, and Mr. President sat down.

"Well, me and Artie-"Alfred tried to explain, but was cut-off by a certain English gentleman who decided to enter the room. And wow, he was surely ticked off about something.. Oh. Yeah, Alfred was supposed to pick him up from tha airport. Oops.

_"__**Arthur**__ and I!_ Seriously Alfred! You really need to properly learn how to speak English!"

"Sorry Arthur..." Alfred pouted, not wanting for Arthur to be mad at him.

Arthur was taken aback by what Alfred said. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah… Anyways, why're you here?"

"Oh, Randy brought me here from my hotel, telling me you did somehing. I figured you were in trouble, like always."

"HEY! I do not _always_ get in trouble!"

"Sure, just like you don't eat McDonald's every day."

"Hey! Mickey D's is like, the awesomest place ever!"

"Whatever, git."

The President chose then to speak, instead of letting them fight til he middle of next week. "That's enough, boys."

"I'm not a boy!" They both said.

"Yeah, I agree! You're an old man!" Alfred started laughing, "Good one, Jimmy!"

"It's Mr. McCormick or Mr. President to you! Now America, I need to speak with you, alone to discuss your punishment."

Both England and America's eyes widened. "Punishment? For what?" England asked.

"I'll have Randy tell you, now, if you can leave?"

"Yes Sir." Jus like the gentleman England was, he stood and left the room, leaving America in the President's office.

* * *

"England, we need to talk." America said, unusually serious, as he found England talking to Mindi, the President's daughter, and the First Lady.

"Okay."

"Do you have to go?" Mindi said, pouting in a way that only a thirteen-year old could. She, quite noticeably, was obsessed with the british country.

"Sorry. But I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Bye Sweetie!" The First Lady waved to them, "And bye Al!"

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" America asked, as they left the White House, and seated themselves into Alfred's Bumblebee Camaro.

"I don't know.. Anywhere but McDonald's." England said.

"Okay! Mickey D's it is!"

When they sat down to eat, Alfred frowned into his burger. "What's troubling you?" England asked.

"Well, you know how James gave me a punishment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Yeah. I hvetogtsool.."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I have to go to an actual high school. Don't make me gooo!" Alfred pouted, and Arthur's eyes widened as Alfred looked down at his half-eaten McDouble.

"Let's go, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Okay."

**A/N**

**Review! Plez!**


	2. Ready for school? (NEW)

******Chapter 2: Ready for school?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_anything _****in this fic. (except for my president OC, and his family..)**

* * *

"How am I gonna go to school if I don't exist?" Alfred asked, as he walked into the Oval Office, smiling in triumph as he discovered the flaw in his punishment. He'd spent five hours in the library, going through possible loopholes to this punishment.

"You're right..." The president though for a moment, then "I'll just have to make you exist, then adopt you."

"Huh? Can you even do that?" America gapped.

"I'm the President. I can do anything."

* * *

Three days after the FBI made an Alfred F. Jones, it became public that the President adopted his god-son, a seventeen-year old boy, whose parents (the President's best friend, and his wife,) had died in a car-crash three weeks ago.

All the journalists and news-station people swarmed the White House for any sightings of the mysterious Alfred Jones.

But what they didn't know was that a world meeting was taking place in the White House, for Alfred/America had to tell his allies of his punishment.

"...So yeah, that's pretty much it." America took a deep breath as all the nations stared at him, wide-eyed.

Then, out of no where, Denmark laughed, and Prussia joined in. Before you'd even think, Russia started laughing, which caused the Baltics to laugh (more out of fear than humor,) and France started 'Honhonhon'-ing, and in the end all the nations were , amused at America's punishment.

"Hey! It ain't funny!" America said, causing the nations to laugh at America.

"Sorry Love, but it is." England said, an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Cassandra Lewis, reporting live from the White House's lawn!" Cassandra walked a little more towards the gates that would allow her in, her camera man trailing after her as she did, "As we all heard this morning's latest showing of _Good Morning America_, our very own president, James McCormick, has adopted his nineteen year old god son, Alfred F. Jones, after his parents perished in a car wreck just about three weeks ago.

"Now, as we haven't gotten an interview with the president, or our newest member of the first family, we've gotten something better; an interview with the first lady!"

_Cuts to Anchorman Gormex in news room_

"[...] We will continue this special after the break."

_Cut to commercial_

_Cut back to Cassandra and first lady_

_"_Hello again, viewers! This is UES news, reporting live from the White House! Here, we have the First Lady, Helen McCormick, and her daughter, Mindi McCormick."

The preppy blonde flipped her hair, then reached her hand out towards Helen, who takes it, a very pretty smile on her face. After shaking her hand, Cassandra shook Mindi's hand as well. The reporter, in a pair of black slacks and a dressy blue shirt, takes out a pen and paper from her satchel, before asking her firs question.

"Now, Mrs. McCormick, we all know you've recently adopted a third child, Alfred, am I correct?"

"Yes, his name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, actually."

"And how do you know him?"

"His parents were old family friends of James. They, ah, recently passed, though," Helen looks down a her lap, where her hands are folded neatly. "In a car wreck."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your losses." Cassandra's face reflected her feelings; she really felt sorry for their loss.

"Thank you." Helen smiled at he reporter, feeling really guilty for lying on television.

"Going on to our next question, which is directed to Miranda," Cassandra smiled at Mindi before continuing, "What is it like living with this Alfred?"

Mindi smiled, "It's like, really fun. Everyday is different, and Al keeps my younger brother, Dean, from annoying me." That sure got a laugh from the reporter.

"Very funny! Now, Mrs. McCormick, what's it like for you to have another son in the house?"

"Please, call me Helen. And, it's actually very enertaining to live with Alfred; he's always getting into some trouble or doing something interesting, when he's not with his friends or buring himself into a comic book. He loves Marvel."

"That sounds lovely. Now, what grade is he in?"

"Oh, he's a senior this year; he'll be going to Jackson R. S. high school this school year."

"Really? My daughter Gretchen goes there! Maybe they'll meet each other there."

Helen smiled, "Yes, that'd be cool."

And the inerveiw went on for a about twenty minutes after, when UES' news program was shut off.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepy-head!" The President said, as he flashed the lights to Alfred's room on-and-off, making Al groan and pull the covers over his head. The President grabbed the covers off of the sleepy nation, causing him the freeze up and start to shiver.

"I dun wanna.." The President left the room, and came back with a bucket full of water and ice. Pouring it over Alfred, Alfred jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm up! I'M UP!" and rushed into the bathroom for a shower.

When Alfred finished getting ready, he went to the dinning room, where everyone was eating breakfast.

"HMM! Do I smell pancakes?!" Alfred exclaimed, as he rushed to his seat, which had a huge stack of like, twenty pancakes. He had devoured half of his stack when the President spoke up, "Alfred, today I'm driving you and Mindi to school, so I can enroll you."

Alfred froze mid-bite, and pouted. "Do I seriously have to go to school?"

"Yes."

"Okay.." Once again, he lost his appetite.

* * *

"May I help you?" The secretary asked, as Alfred and the President walked into the main office of the high school Alfred was going to attend.

"Yes, I would like to enroll him into school." As he president gestured towards Alfred, the

"Okay, well, you need to have his shot records, a physical, dental records, a copy of his birth certificate, and his social security number. Oh, and you need to fill these papers out." The secretary gave the President a bunch of papers.

"I have all of those, except for his shot records."

"Okay. When you have everything, you'll need to set up an appointment with our principle, Dr. Martin."

"Thanks! Have a nice day!"

When they were in the President's car, Alfred pouted, "Do I have to get _shots?"_

"Yes. How else do you expect to get those records completed?" Alfred gulped, and slouched into his seat.

* * *

Twenty-two shots and a physical later, America was sulking, and rubbing his arm where it hurt.

"And next to the dentist." Mr. President said, driving out of the doctor's drive-way.

"Why do you torture me so?" Alfred sighed dramatically.

* * *

**A/N**

**(I haven't the slightest clue how to enroll someone into a school, so I made that stuff up.)**

**Please review! And you can win a free trip to Disneyland! _(Not really.)_**


	3. Night Time! Day Time! (NEW)

**********Chapter 3: School'd _  
_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****anything mentioned ****in this fic.**

* * *

"He can't make me go to school! I'm gonna, like epicly fail all my classes, and flunk out." America gushed into the phone, as he flopped on his bed, wrinkling his clothes, and making his glasses go crooked.

"Poppet, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." England's soothing voice came through the phone, calming America.

"Really? But how do you know that I'm not gonna fail?"

"Because I'm going to make a bet with you, and America never loses bets."

America smiled as England finished his sentence, knowing that he was referring to that one meeting when they played that game with Japan's Pocky Sticks... "What is it?"

England took a pause, to blow on something, which America was pretty sure it was his (awful) tea, "Okay, America, I'm betting that you can't make straight A's, make every single sport, and win every game you play in."

"And if I lose?"

"The next meeting you'll have to dress up as your new school's mascot."

"Really? And if I win?"

"I'll come to America for a whole week to spend time with you."

"Deal."

"Thanks, Love, Bye."

* * *

"Okay Love, bye!" England pressed the red button, and opened the doors to the meeting room.

"Well?" Denmark said, practically jumping in his seat, as he waited for England to say something.

"He's in." England announced All the European nations started to talk, quietly at first, but then Prussia started to yell that he was awesome (Which caused Austria to scoff, and Italy to 'Veeh~,' and Hungary to pull her frying pan out, then go on a rampage just to reach Prussia, but ending up hitting Romania, who started fighting with Hungary...), so Germany yelled for silence.

"Vill you all shut-up! Then write your votes here, and be gone!" Why did Germany even agree to this again?!

The nations did as they were told.

* * *

"Alfie! Alfie! Come on! Let's play hide and seek!" Dean exclaimed, as he bounced up and down on the couch Alfred was sprawled across.

"Nop rig ow…" Al said, slurring the words as he clutched his jaw, for it hurt real badly. (The dentist-person accidently drilled a hole through one of his molars, and they spent the next hour filling it with some gross glue-stuff.)

"You're no fun." The hyper nine-year old pouted, crossing his arms.

Smelling Gordin's, (the White House's chef,) world-famous brownies baking, Alfred came up with an idea, "Deanie, how bout ya go into the kitchen, and swipe the brownie bowl from Gordin, so we cam sare it? Then we can watch Smar Wars."

"Okay! I'll be back!" Dean was gone about a second after he said that, buzzing into the kitchen, where he very covertly, stole the brownie bowl and dashed into the sitting room Alfred was in. Star Wars Episode I was already rolling.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Dean exclaimed, pointing to his shirt, where a small blotch of brownie mix stained his bright orange shirt.

"It's just a little bit." Alfred yawned, as he looked at the clock. It read 9:49. "And it's time to go ta bed, we both have school tomorrow. And you're oing tomorrow, since ya didn't run any fevers today."

"Okay," Dean yawned, his eyes closing…

Alfred woke up at 5:30 the next day, and took two hours to shower, attempt to tame Nantucket (which he gave up on, after the thirty minute mark,) and brushing his already super white teeth.

As America walked down the hall, a sick, nervous feeling creeped into the pit of his stomach.

This was gonna be a VERY long first day of school.

* * *

When Randy dropped Mindi and Dean off at their school, America's sick feeling had increased.

Then Randy drove across the street towards the high school, and Alfred stumbled outta the car, and was bombarded with flashes and assaulted with various voices.

"Whoa." He stared at the reporters, as they blinded him with their cameras.

"Ignore them," Randy whispered into his ear, as he dragged Alfred and the president through the crowd.

This was gonna a long day.

* * *

"Okey-dokie! We are all set; now I just need ya to complete this paper, so we can complete your schedule!" Mrs. Franks, Alfred's new principal, exclaimed, as she handed Alfred a neon green paper, which had a huge list of electives, and different classes on it.

"Now, all the electives on that sheet are available, and you can pick three. You have to pick a language, though. We have a range of them, so you can have a wider selection. Pick between French, German, Italian, Japanese and Spanish."

"Uh, what if I already know them?" Alfred asked, smiling up at the principal. James looked over at Alfred, "Huh? How can you possibly know all the languages? You stuff your mind with video games and comic books."

"We'll need you to take a test, so you can prove you know the material... Just come during your Spanish elective. We can always change that, once you show you know the languages. Now, what other electives interest you?"

"Umm..." Al bit his lip and scrunched his eyes as he looked down at the list. _Home Economics, Art, Robotics, Study Hall, Aide (Office), Aide (Library), and other stuff..._

Blah. None of this stuff looked appealing to Alfred. He pulled a face, and looked at his principal. "Are these the only choices?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay..." Alfred looked back down at the list. Then he started to 'Eeny Meany Miney Moe'-ed* it, coming up with three electives. He circled them and handed the sheet of paper back to the principal, who did something on her computer, then printed something out.

"Okey, here's your schedule, and I'll bring you to your first class, which starts in..." She looked at her watch, "Five minutes. Do you have any questions, Mr. McCormick, Mr. Jones?"

"I'm okay." Alfred yawned, and looked down at his schedule...

**_Alfred F. Jones - Locker #2048 - Combo 32-18-34_**

**_Period 1 Athletics_**

**_Period 2 Science_**

**_Period 3 US History_**

**_Period 4 Art_**

**_Period 5 Robotics_**

**_Period 6 English Language Arts (ELA)_**

**_Period 7 Math_**

**_Period 8 Spanish_**

* * *

**A/N**

**The president's family contains 4 people, (ALL OF THEM WERE MADE BY MEEE)**

**And the president's name is James McCormick**

**The First lady is Heather**

**Their Daughter is Mindi, and she is thirteen**

**And their son name is Dean, and he is nine**

**Please review! And I'll give you a unicorn! :D**

**Next chapter y'all will get to see America's first day of school!**

***The Eeny Meeny Miney Moe song is used to help make a choice (either for serious or comic effect.)**

**(It goes like this.. Eeny meanie miney moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers let it go, my momma told me to pick the very best one and you are not it!)***

**Review? You'll be awesome if you do :3**


	4. High school never ends! (NEW)

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia. (If I did, a bunch'cha ships would be cannon) XD**

***I also don't own Tony Hawk, Facebook, James Bond or anything else mentioned, and/or alluded to in this story.** (But it would be awesome to own Six Flags...)**

**And sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes... **

* * *

"Okay Alfred, your P.E teacher's name is Coach Populous. Right now, all the gym classes are watching Drug Awareness videos, so you won't have much to do on your first day... Hurry, down here!" Mrs. Franks led them towards a hall, then stopped at a door that was labeled Weight Room, and pushed the door open to show a dark room with at least thirty occupants, all of them on the floor, watching Tony Hawk* talk on a big TV.

Someone stood up and walked up toward the principal and Alfred. "Why Mrs. Franks, what a wonderful surprise!" He said sarcastically, "Coach just left to turn in attendance." The boy was as tall as Alfred, with short, curly black hair and mischievous chocolate-brown eyes.

Alfred was surprised at the boy's behavior towards his principal. (Where was his respect for his elders?) Mrs. Franks didn't seem to be offended by that so Al didn't say anything; instead, he acted oblivious to it.

"So," The boy said, "Who's this? A new student?"

"Yes. And since you are here, I'm going to assign you to show him around the school, and help him in his classes."

The boy looked at Mrs. Franks, "Are you _serious?"_

"Yes. Now, introduce yourself to our newest student."

The boy glared at the principal, then looked over at Alfred, studying him. Alfred stuck out his hand and smiled, "Hi! I'm Alfred!" The boy took his hand, and said, "The name's Jess."

"Okay," The principal turned toward Alfred, "I have to head back to my office. Jess here will take you to your classes, and will help you find your way around school."

"Okay. Thanks!"

And with that, the principal left Alfred with Jess.

Jess looked at Alfred, then motioned towards the big clump of people watching the video. "Well," He said, "I guess we can just watch the rest of the video while we wait for coach to come." Alfred followed as Jess sat down next to two other people, one with blonde hair, the a burnet, who was watching the TV intently. The blonde who looked at Alfred curiously, and whispered, "Who's that?"

"New person," Jess whispered back, "Franks is making me show him around school."

Jess and the blonde rolled their eyes. The blonde boy then looked over at Alfred, "My name's Cole. Yours?"

"Alfred."

"That's a cool name. Oh, and that's James over there." He pointed to his other side, toward the burnet.

James looked over towards Alfred and extended his hand over Cole and Jess, "Hullo." He said in a very fake british accent, "The name's Bond. James Bond,"

Alfred's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Na, it's actually just James Grant."

"Where are you from?" Cole asked, interrupting James' .

"I'm from Texas." Cole nodded, and smiled, "My aunt lives there. Have-" Just as Cole was asking his question, the door opened, and in came a man, who Alfred guessed was his new coach. The coach had on navy blue shorts, and a white shirt. His hair was brown, but a majority of it covered by a blue hat. He went over to the TV, and paused it. "We'll finish the video tomorrow," He said, as everyone started sitting up and chatted to one another.

Jess got up and headed towards the coach, talking to him. The coach nodded to what Jess was saying, then yelled for everybody to "Shush or run 5 miles," making every one shut up. "Alrightie," He said, as Jess sat back down by Al, "We have a new student today," He motioned toward Alfred, "And now he's gonna stand up and introduce himself."

The country stood up, and smiled awkwardly. "Um.. Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones." He received blank stares from the crowd of boys, and the coach said, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Alfred nodded, "Okay." He tried to come up with the stuff Mr. Prez had told him earlier, but failed, so he totally winged it. "I was born and raised in good 'ole Texas, and I have a little brother, Mattie, who lives in Canada, and I like videos, burgers, Six Flags, Seaworld, Disneyland/world, James Bond, and Pizzahut."

"Are you any good at sports?" A short, chubby kid asked, looking at Alfred (more like studying him.)

"Heck ya! I love sports!"

"What sports do you play?" Another boy asked.

"Hm, well, play football, lacrosse, soccer, basketball, baseball, and sometimes swimming. I can do any other sport though, except for cricket." America made a grossed-out face at his mentioning of cricket, remembering that one time England tried to explain it to him, and making it sound a hell of a lot like his baseball.

"Cool."

The bell rang just then, announcing that the passing period before second block began. Jess stayed with Alfred, "Can I see your schedule?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Alfred handed his schedule to Jess, who looked at it, and said, "I got science with you, so we can go ahead and go there. Come on," He pulled Alfred out of the weight room, and down two halls, arriving to what looked like a main hall, which branched off into other small halls and rooms. They walked for about a minute or so, then turned left, into a hall, then quickly into a classroom with about three boys and five girls in it. Jess made his way to the teacher, who was at the front of the room, behind a big table with papers on it, in front of the desks. Jess stopped in front of her. "Uh, Ms. Gouverneur, this is Alfred," Jess pointed at the new American student, "He's new.."

Alfred's new science teacher looked young, most likely mid-thirties, with smart-looking glasses, blonde hair in a bun, and a small face. "Hello there, Alfred," She smiled at him, then motioned towards the nearest trio of desks, which a freckled-faced girl sat at, working on some assignment, "You can sit there, next to Jess."

Alfred followed Jess to their seats, and sat down next to the girl, making her look up. She had blue eyes, dark, dirty blonde hair, and black, hipster like glasses that made her look even more nerdy than she was.

"Hi!" Alfred smiled at her, then stuck out his hand, welcoming her to shake it. "My name's Alfred, what yours?"

She smiled back at him, revealing her pearly whites, trapped behind bright green and purple braces, "My name's Nikki." She shook his hand, "And I'm guessing your new, right?"

"Yep," Alfred replied. The classroom was fuller now, with about twenty boys and girls total, all of them sitting in their groups, talking about stuff.

Most were eyeing America, talking about him, wondering just who he was. "Alright! Class is now in session!" All eyes landed on Mrs. Gouverneur, as she started speaking. She her hands together, "I have some news first, before we do today's experiment. We have a new student with us, his name is Alfred Jones," She smiled at Alfred, "Say 'Hi' to the class, Alfred!"

Alfred looked at the classroom full of people, all of them quiet, their attention focused on him. "Hi!" He flashed his hero grin.

"Okay!" Mrs. G smiled, and picked up two colored pencil boxes, filled with different colored pencils. "I'm passing these boxes around, so pick one each of all the colors on the board, while I pass out work sheets and special glasses."

When that was all good and done, the lights were switched off, everyone put on their glasses, and watched/recorded how different types of light bulbs give off different colors, and stuff like that.

Science ended pretty fast, bringing around third period.. Which was U.S History.

Jess's class was right by his U.S History one, so he walked Alfred up to the door, and wished him luck before he ditched him in front of his 3rd period class.

America wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he was an isty bit curious about how his young citizens learned about him. With that thought in mind, he twisted the door, and opened it, revealing a medium-sized classroom, decked with different American flags, all from different times, as well as a couple of posters here and there.

America made his way toward the teacher's desk, where a dude, who America was guessing is his teacher, and stopped in front of him. "Excuse me," He said, to get the teacher's attention, "Howdy! I'm Alfred, a new student here at this school!"

The teacher nodded, then said, "Hello, Alfred. My name is Mr. Ghaust." He paused for a moment, typing something on his computer, "You can sit over there, by Erin." He pointed over toward a group of tables by a projector stand, where a girl with bleached blonde hair sat, texting away on her purple iPhone.

Alfred nodded, and walked over there, sitting at an abandoned seat, and looking around the room, looked at all the informational posters, about wars, charts about famines and immigrants, and even this really funny poster about the American revolution, replacing the guns with light sabers and the sky for a cool background of space, the Death Star in the distance. That one made him mentally laugh out loud.

When done with checking out the scenery, he turned his head towards Erin, and said, "Hi! My name's Alfred, but you can call me Al. " with a grin.

She looked at him, her pale blue eyes gaining a weird twinkle. "Hi. My name's Erin. I'm guessing you're new here?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and flashed a smile his way, as she got out her pencil and paper for the class.

"Yup," America answered, and looked around the room, which had filled up pretty quick. The room's occupants wore bored expressions on their faces, as they took out binders and pencils, writing on their papers. Alfred over at the white board, which told the students they needed to get out a sheet of notebook paper and a pencil for a pop-quiz. "Umm, Erin, do ya mind if I borrow a pencil and paper? I don't have any.." A small smile blossomed on his face, as his eyes softened, just asking her to give him a pencil.

She nodded, "Of course," And, as she opened her bag to give him the supplies, she mentally started adding up how getting him to go out with him would benefit her. He was very attractive... And most likely loaded. Totally worth the publicity in the cliques too, if he hadn't already met the wrong people. Which, even if he had, she could totally fix it up. Erin was very good at fixing things.

"Here," Erin smiled flirtatiously, the flirting-vibes completely missing Alfred, who smiled back, and accepted the paper, "Thanks a ton!"

"So, Alfre-" Just as Erin was about to ask Alfred, Mr. Ghaust started the class, "Hello everyone, today, as you can see, We're taking that pop-quiz I'd been reminding you guys to study for. I'm going to pass out this class set of tests, so don't write on it! Use your paper that you have in front of you," Mr. Ghaust started walking around the room, passion gout tests to every table group, ending with Alfred and Erin's table. "Alfred," The history teacher looked at him, before giving him his test "You don't have to do this quiz if you don't want to. I can exempt you from it."

Alfred shook his head and, mindful of the concentration going on in the room, replied, "Nah, I can take it. I know everything there is to know about America!"

Accepting the quiz, Alfred read the first question.

**_1. Alexander Hamilton's economic program was designed primarily to_**

_(A) prepare the United States for war in the event Britain failed to vacate its posts in the Northwest_

_(B) provide a platform for the fledgling Federalist Party's 1792 campaign_

_(C) establish the financial stability and credit of the new government_

_(D) ensure northern dominance over the southern states in order to abolish slavery_

_(E) win broad political support for his own candidacy for the presidency in 1792_

Well, this was an obviously C.

Writing it down, Alfred looked at the next nine questions, which were surprisingly easy. Everyone should know this stuff!

Finishing it in under five minutes, Alfred gave his paper to Mr. Ghuast, who took it and started to grade it. Not that he needed to, 'cause Alfred was a billion percent sure that he'd get a hundred.

In under the next ten minutes, everyone had finished, and Mr. Ghaust moved on to another topic of the class. Taking notes while watching _The Patriot_. (A edited version, one that'd fit into the next two days.

All through the rest of the class, America decided that this couldn't be too bad. It at least wasn't like one of those over-dramatized films with the plastic boobs and flashy girls.

Yep. This might actually be promising.

* * *

**Hey Dude people! Congrats~ You have reached the bottom of this page!**

**Your reward? PASTA~~~ xD**

***There's this drug awareness video with Tony Hawk in it, that my school makes our coaches show all the students every year. It's called Natural High, and basically about famous athletes talking to kids about them finding their 'Natural High'...**

**Yep. This is ALL that I could acolmplish in those many moons I was gone. Dx**

**I appoligise if this wasn't good enough.. But you'll have to deal with it. I have an active life now. (I'm earning my Girl Scout Silver Award by the end of August, and a BUNCH of other crap too. )**

**Review, da? It REALLY helps me write more, and find inspiration... ****:D Slan!**


End file.
